Tropic Survival – Senior Centric
by Excel Fusion
Summary: Hetalia Academy's senior grade military survival camp sets in a tropical island. Vietnam's survival team are subjected to madness and challenges that must be conquered together, as allies competing against rivalling survival teams in a dramatic 'war' for the ultimate prize. Involves action, friendship, hints of romance and my best dialogue yet [new, improved fic version]


**~~~( Tropic Survival – Senior Centric )~~~**

I felt motivated to make an even better version of my previous story simply called Tropic Survival, this time I'm going all out and writing this story in the best way I can at the stage I'm at, starting with the first chapter that's nothing like the very vague old chapter. Thanks for reading this, I'll try updating this with interesting chapters each time - until the epic moment this story completes!

* * *

In Hetalia Academy's senior grade of nations, there is a miniscule difference between just messing around and world war three.

This extreme statement is proven whenever globalisation goes gratingly and is one of the big reasons why Vietnam and her chaotic grade, are transporting to a vacant and uncharted island by the order of the _G.B.O._ (**G**lobal **B**oss **O**rganisation), an organisation consisting of the students' bosses from their own respective countries that they represent. The island exists secretly someplace in the tropic and this will be the fitting home-base for the seniors' upcoming military survival camp.

How everyone gets there does not matter to the G.B.O, as long as their personified nations get there punctually and safely. That is their foremost priority regarding the students.

* * *

The rippling ocean's aquamarine expanse glistens under the sun's flaring white rays. Freely soaring sea birds dip their wings into the warm, humid breeze and their shrill cries alert their flock of humankind's incoming monstrosities. These monstrosities are specifically a white, smooth sailing cruise ship and a black, gloriously gliding plane. The captains of each transportation focus on reaching the same destination, the tropical island ahead, home to pesky bird-brains.

**[Monday, mid-summer, 6:42 a.m. on the cruise ship]**

Innovative, accommodating, luxurious and mega-structured, the cruise ship Exotic Escapade is all this and more. Two days passed since Japan first stepped aboard and he's still enamoured by the ship's sheer grandness in every aspect imaginable, and that's saying a lot when he was already overwhelmed by the Narnia-like possibilities in his en suite bathroom.

He awakes in such a phase of excitement for being here that he changes as enthusiastically as a transforming magical girl and rushes to every unexplored area of the ship via glass elevators. At the fleeting speed of a ninja he takes photos everywhere and tries all activities offered.

Much to his amazement he discovers five star restaurants, cafes and snack bars, chic bars and lounges where he'd look like a celebrity if he sat cross legged on one of the lavish seats with a cocktail in hand. There's more he saw too and they were inviting spas and fitness centres, Las Vegas style casinos, a paradise mall hall that'll drive shopaholics mad, thrilling entertainment areas like theatres and gaming arcades and finally, the ship's wild waterpark top deck.

"Picturesque perfect..." Japan marvels at the tropical island in view from behind the top deck's silver balcony railing and snaps his final photo aboard. The depicted photo on his camera's screen looks as iridescent as his fan-boyishly worn Vocaloid print tee.

"I hate to break your illusion but that huge lump of bird turd is by far the ugliest 'island' to have ever surfaced the seven seas." Hong Kong bluntly says, while wearily leaning on the frame of the top deck's glass entrance door. Suddenly he falls into deathly silence.

Japan glances worriedly from his beloved camera to the pessimistic dead-panner - who on this early, fine morning dresses as stylishly as a modern Asian model despite the sickly state he's in, in which makes Japan thinks he should be clad in pyjamas, sipping ginger tea under a kotatsu instead of going up God knows how many glass elevators, to shiver out here as if this warm weather was freezing.

Hong Kong ate foreign breakfast earlier on the level below this deck, he felt nauseas and disorientated afterwards so in his rush to find the bathroom, his confused mind led him into the nearest elevator that he remembered as the one taking him to the level below with actual bathrooms unlike the impractically designed one he was itching to ditch. Now that he was here of all places and sees not a single toilet cubicle within the area. He starts to intensely contemplate whether or not to hurl his breakfast overboard once and for all, his choice became as clear as the sky once Japan quickly retreats from the silver railing that he quickly staggers over to. _'Ugh. That warlock's 'improved' scones are still horrendous. Hallucinations began just after one bite...'_ He weakly outstretches his hand towards the only person he can count on for listening. "Japan, I've been poisoned, prob – blergh!"

In a situation like this, the Japanese nation refrains from shrinking away in panic, he starts patting his ill friend's back and lightly holds back said friend's choppy, black bangs from falling over his pale face while he regurgitates into the increasingly polluted sea.

"My utmost apology Hong Kong, I had no idea my new home-made scones have such a dreadful effect on you!" Rushing through the entrance long abandoned by Hong Kong, taking brisk, long strides towards the taste-testing victim of his own cooking was the _'warlock' _England, who felt ever so appalled by both the cause and effect that he deemed himself responsible for. He was an early riser like the other two and his reason for eagerly waking up was to borrow one the many well-equipped, sparkling kitchens that was open for anyone's use. In Hell's kitchen he made scones with his improved recipe that made his new scones look and smell deceptively good, but taste like...an array of bad words in more than one language.

"Hold it! How can there be a problem without me, America present to help solve it?"

England doesn't care to look at some boisterous boy's arrival and so dismissively waves his hand at the blue eyed blonde wearing a superman insignia shirt. "No need to identify yourself, we all know perfectly well who you are, you're the self-proclaiming hero of the world addicted to fatty food and a hopeless wimp when watching horror movies, specifically you're the kind of hopeless wimp that soaks his trousers with a yellow map of America – in other words, an idiot!"

America takes 8,500 point damage out of God knows what. "Dude, that was way brutal." And he doesn't show any sign of recovery after being attacked by England's piercing words.

"England, aren't you always babbling on about being gentlemanly? Practise what you preach dammit." Hong Kong recovers from his earlier state and Kung-Fu chops England over the head with _no mercy_, that chop was for tempting him to eat one of those cursed scones and for demoralising his sensitive American friend.

England's hard head could not withstand against his martial move, after the rock-hard hand came slicing down, something akin to a small pinprick sized hole within England's mind, rapidly grows to form a huge spiralling vortex sucking away his current state of mind like a stormy whirlpool dispersing the tranquillity of the sea. What was surfacing out of that vortex, which led to a completely opposite side of England, was his hit triggered alter-ego. His alter-ego took on the badass form of _the_ pirate from the past.

"Bratty rascal." England gruffly growls, it was as if he became possessed all of a sudden. "You call that a chop?! I'll chop you back tenfold, across the neck with my blade!"

Hong Kong, Japan and America stare in horror while pirate England swipes out an ominous sword never to be seen before from a wooden sheath hidden under his sophisticated clothing.

Japan being the first to act on behalf of the stoned boys, reactively unsheathes his sword. "There's a limit to how far your jokes can go before people get hurt, England-san." Brown orbs glare warningly at the green pair of defiant orbs. "I can forgive you now if you're truly sorry about this and say so else I won't, if you mean every word you have just spoken..."

Pirate England loudly scoffs. "Hah! Who's asking for forgiveness?! Not me, I'm asking for a fight started by Kung-Fu kid here!" The green eyed blonde boy jabs his finger towards Hong Kong, who was caught trying to inconspicuously saunter away from the scene with a straight face.

"You don't say..." The calm swordsman shuts his eyes and rhythmically breathes in and out before opening his eyes once more. Within his brown irises, the clear resolve to fight to protect shone intensely. "Before this ship reaches shore we shall duel. I'll win the duel once I make you snap out of it England-san. Without a fleeting shadow of doubt I'll defeat your pirate ego!"

"What a tall claim for a short otaku!" Pirate England sneers.

Anger surges through Japan's entire body and emanates from him in a supernatural aura strong enough to conjure oceanic tempests. He slashes his katana into battle stance. "Manifest my wrath and lead me to victory, Dākuregashī!"

The pirate ego smirks as if he had already won the dual. "You sir, certainly don't lack in style I'll give you that!"

America was completely lost and freaking out now that things have escalated this far, he had woken up this early only because he sensed trouble in the near future that needed his heroism to save the day. In his wild mind racing thoughts were jumbling together. _'Shit hit the fan! Oh my god, tell me where the hell our carefree camp moods went?! For how long have they been violent enough to bring weapons on camp?! !& ! (*#, I mustn't trust anyone here!'_

While the Japanese, British and American stand spread out on the wooden deck left to their crazy devices. Hong Kong casually spectates like a viewer watching a shounen action anime with his red drink bottle in hand. He lounges on a white tanning chair among a perfectly aligned row of a dozen more, his own was situated farthest from harm. _'I should've stayed in bed.'_ He muses while sipping some chilled water.

***BOOM!* **

"Pfffffffft!" The water Hong Kong had sipped sprays out like the water from the black marble fountain to his left.

"Argh crap, how did I end up doing this when panicking?! And I didn't control my strength too, crap, crap, crap!" America caused a double hit K.O. when he instinctually grabbed the nearest weapon amid the chaos, which turned out to be one of the rainbow parasols from a round table within reach, and he swung it brutally at the fighters before him.

Pirate England grabbed Japan as a shield just when America's parasol turned weapon came swinging towards him, Japan was knocked to the side when the parasol accidentally hit him which caused him to tumble uncontrollably into a unoccupied, fluorescent blue swimming pool and landed with a massive splash, the splash exceeds the height of the tallest palm tree planted in the deck's miniature tropical garden.

Pirate England ended up knocking his head into the edge of a high spiralling, yellow water slide when he tumbled in the same direction as his useless shield floating in the water.

Both weren't going to duel again anytime soon, or wake up for that matter...

Heaving a heavy sigh while getting up, Hong Kong the poker-faced bystander dashes to the pool and throws a nearby life ring over Japan to retrieve his lifeless body first off. England could stay where he was for longer since he seems better off resting in peace this way.

"OH MY GOD I TURNED INTO THE VILLAIN!" America went into a frenzied panic and yells incoherent swears to the sky, up above continuously glides a black plane that transports four other teenagers the boys knew well.

Japan, Hong Kong, England and America are only four among many student nations in Hetalia Academy's chaotic senior grade.

**[During the exact same time on the plane] **

"Enough beating around the bush, we need to decide who skydives first or else we won't progress any further, at this rate." Vietnam seriously states, while she says this she glances towards China, Taiwan and Russia who were attentive to her velvety but strong voice.

"Da, I understand. I'll be the first to jump." Russia replies while smiling positively, he turns his head away with a swish of his light beige hair. The three group huddling Asians follow his violet-eyed gaze out the square window of the plane's yet to be opened door, which is the only barrier between Russia and the scenic blue sky he'll be diving in. "It's not every day schedule driven high school students like us, can plummet into the abysmally deep sea fourteen thousand feet below!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**It would mean a lot to me if you were to review for me!**

Yes, I know sometimes you can't be stuffed but even one word _at least_ like 'nice', 'okay' or 'confusing' is enough to let me know your thoughts on this! That's why I hope for your reviews, I'd just like to read your opinions no matter how brief - that's all from me, readers. THANK YOU!

P.S. The name of Japan's sword in English is quite simply: Dark Legacy

Yeaaah, you didn't expect pirate England, food-poisoned Hong Kong, villain America and shounen hero Japan huh?! Now wait and see how I portray the rest of the cast!


End file.
